Running Hot
by brixxen
Summary: Hotaru and Midori have lots of fun. Full summary inside. MA rating.


**Summary:** This is pure smut between Hotaru and Midori. Lot's of sadistic/masochistic tendencies from both parties. EXPLICIT CONTENT. Thanks for reading!

Midori looks surprised as the small blonde in front of him does a 180. Her posture went from scared to predatory and the look she was giving him now sent chills of excitement up his spine. This was unexpected. The Tachibana he had seen up till now had been an uninteresting child.

"Tachibana will kill you for hurting her comrades." Her voice is rough and her green eyes locked onto his grey ones with so much bloodlust. Midori's bored expression splits into a wide, lopsided grin. Oh my. This was something new. She really wanted to kill him.

The girl leaps at him with such speed he actually has to use some exertion to miss her well-aimed swing. She kept up the attack, swinging her airsoft gun like a short sword before jumping back and expertly firing at him. Clever. Such a fast change in tactic.

He dodges easily but she's back in front of him before he can make a retort. She wasn't letting up. Her eyes flashed with hate and he was getting drunk on her dark aura. He laughs maniacally. What would she do to him if he just tripped and fell? Would she torture him like he had done to Masamune? The thought turned him on but his pride wouldn't let him lose on purpose.

She breaks from her attack and they stand staring at each other. He had let her back him into a wall, curious what she would do. Ichi was already in position but he didn't want the fun to end. His face hurt from laughing and that seemed to piss off the blonde even more.

"Tachibana doesn't understand why Midori can be so cruel." She growls pointing her gun at his head.

"Says the one making swings at my head." Midori counters with a smirk. His body was on fire from her energy and he hadn't even pulled out his own guns.

"Tachibana is getting justice for her comrades!" She yells and leaps at him with another swing. Midori grins wider and grabs the gun before it hits him and yanks her around so her back is flush against him. He had her weapon secured against her front with the muzzle aimed up at her chin. She instinctively lets go of the trigger giving him easy access to it.

"Silly girl. You should never release the trigger." He moves the gun up, pressing the barrel to the soft skin under her chin. Her body trembles against his and he's a little disappointed that she would get scared so easily. Where did that delicious bloodlust go?

He almost didn't see her pull the knife from her hip. He jerks to the left pushing her away from him as she swings the play knife out at where he had just stood.

"So naughty…" His eyes glinted maliciously and Tachibana's breathe hitches. Her back still burned from where his body had been and the look on his face now made her even hotter. She never thought this man would be the one to bring out her most secret trait. The trait no one in her life knew about. She licks her lips watching his steel grey eyes follow her tongue. She had felt all of him pressed against her and knew he was excited.

She was having fun and wanted to continue but she was getting fatigued. She had done most of the attacking up till now and Midori hadn't even drawn his twin guns yet. He had been playing with her this whole time. She sheaths the knife and takes up her weapon again. She needed to end this match fast, regardless of how much fun she was having. She had Masamune and Yukki depending on her success. She couldn't get distracted by her own desires.

She meets his gaze. "Tachibana must take you down to avenge her precious comrades, her friends." The last word seemed to strike the green haired man in a bad way. She watches his glowing face turn into a blank expression that surprised her. The excitement he had exuded was gone in a flash and all that was left was nothing. What the hell did she say?

Of course she just cares about her friends. Midori thinks bitterly as her words reverberate in his head. Why did he let himself think she was actually interested in HIM? It was always the same. People just pretended to get close to him, to use him. She was no different. She was just another person on the battlefield.

He raises a hand, looking bored and a shot rings from the hill to their West. He watches his sniper shoot the cunning blonde right in the head sending her reeling to the side with a surprised cry.

Good girl Ichi. I can at least count on you and Fujimon. Midori frowns down at the girl who had both given him such excitement and disappointment in a short amount of time.

"H—Hit…" The blonde murmurs, staring at the ground in defeat. She couldn't believe how fast the tables had turned on her. He had been playing with her the whole time just as she suspected. He really did see her as just another stupid girl. She can't even look at him and he walks past her without a word. She was humiliated.

xXx

It had been a month since that tournament. Tachibana, with the help of her team, got over the humiliating defeat and they were back to working hard for the next tournament in a week. This one was smaller than the last but she was sure Midori's team would be there. She hadn't heard from him or his team which wasn't too surprising since they never had much contact before but even Masamune and Yukki hadn't heard from them.

She had been tempted several times to go to the hospital where he worked and demand…what exactly? Her mind always skidded to a halt at that question. He hadn't done anything wrong to her. He had played the game perfectly. She had no reason to be angry at him for winning fair and square. So why did she want to see him so badly?

It was now the night before the game and she should've been sleeping but her mind wouldn't rest. Without questioning her own motives she throws on a casual tank top and shorts and runs down the street to the hospital. She had to know if the feeling she had was real. He had made her blood boil with pleasure just by looking at her and she was starving for that feeling again. It was adrenaline outside of the normal battlefield feeling. She needed more of it.

She finds his office and knocks impatiently hoping he wasn't with a patient. "Come in." His voice sounded tired and she realizes it's almost midnight. He had a really late shift today. She thinks as she opens the door suddenly feeling guilty for her late night excursion.

The green haired man looks up with a smile but his face suddenly falls into the blank expression he had before when he sees the blonde. "Can I help you?" He says without emotion, staring back down at the paper he was writing on.

Tachibana hesitates at his stiff tone and posture but resolves herself and shuts the door, giving them some privacy. "Tachibana is wondering what she did to make Midori act this way towards her. She…is wondering if Midori didn't have fun on the field with her like she thought he had." He pauses and then resumes writing.

"It was fun. And then I lost interest. That's all." She frowns and steps closer, unable to stay so far from him.

"Why did Midori lose interest so fast? Did Tachibana do something wrong?" She really wanted to know. She was desperate to fix this. It went beyond her usual sense of righting the wrongs. She needed this man to treat her like he had before to satisfy her own latent desires. Her fists clench in determination. The man was still writing and it irked her to not have his full attention.

"Midori must answer Tachibana!" She yells in frustration.

Midori looks up with flashing grey eyes. He drops his pencil and stands trying to reel in his anger. He was trying so hard to keep things civil in hopes she would just give up and leave. Why did she care so much when she had just been using him? "Shut your fucking mouth girl." He says softly.

Tachibana flinches at the tone, not expecting him to sound so angry. He steps towards her radiating malice and she instinctively backs up into the opposing wall trying to keep her resolve.

"I will answer you only so you will leave me the fuck alone. Got it?" He slams both his hands against the wall on either side of her head caging her against him and the wall. She trembles but meets his gaze with determined green eyes.

"I'm not interested in being used. If you want revenge for your comrades then fine but don't play with me while you get it. Pick your goal and go for it. Don't take detours to fit your taste at that moment." He leans down next to her ear, resisting the urge to bite the exposed skin of her neck. "Don't play with me unless you fucking mean it little girl. I will destroy you mind, body and soul." Her breathe hitches and he pulls back suddenly, feeling hot again. Damn it. Her face was flushed and her eyes were half closed as if lost in a fantasy. She looked so hot right then, so vulnerable. His fingers itched to encircle that slender neck and squeeze.

"T—Tachibana didn't mean to play with Midori. Midori…thoroughly distracted Tachibana from her goal. Tachibana hadn't expected it and—" He slams a hand over her mouth cutting her off. He could feel her rapid breathing in his palm and her eyes were a mixture of fear and something else.

"I don't want to hear your meager excuses. It's done. Just leave me alone. Go back to your precious FRIENDS." He can't help but sneer the word, a prickle of jealously seeping into his head. Jealous that those two Neanderthals had such a captivating girl on their team.

An unexpected wetness snaps him back to reality as he feels her hot little tongue slide over his palm. Her eyes flashed with defiance and his gut clenches at the sight. He growls and moves closer sliding his hand down to her throat, wanting to see what type of expression she would give him. This will be his deciding factor. She wasn't listening to him so he would give her a little taste of his manic side. He would scare her away easily.

Tachibana gasps as his large hand closes around her neck and pushes her harder against the wall. She chokes, eyes widening as the same wide lopsided grin breaks out on Midori's face. His eyes take on that wild glint again and her core heats up instantly. He leans against her watching her face. Tachibana grabs the sides of his coat and pulls him closer, wanting to feel more of him. His eyes widen and he loosens his hold briefly letting her get a gasp of air before choking her again and moving her head to the side exposing her neck to him.

She was light headed from the lack of air and the situation. Her panties were soaked and his hard on pressed against her belly as he leans down and grazes his sharp teeth over the sensitive skin of her neck. She jerks in pleasure, a small gagging noise escaping his strong hold.

He breathes heavily against her neck, feeling her body shaking uncontrollably against him. He had been surprised that she grabbed him but it was all the confirmation he needed. He bites down in to the soft flesh and he feels her throat move wanting to cry out. He bites again and again, attacking that spot like it was a prized piece of meat. Her small body writhed against him and he lets her neck go to hold her more firmly against the wall.

She gasps for air and her small hands immediately go into his hair keeping his head down to her battered neck.

"M—Midori…I…" She shakes again lost in another low moan. He grabs her ass and grinds his aching erection against her. She gasps and her body goes rigid with her orgasm. The thought of her cumming just from this kicks him over the edge and he messes his pants with a grunt.

They stay there for a few minutes neither willing to pull back. Tachibana rests back against the wall, panting and feeling thoroughly satisfied. Her neck ached so good and her shorts were sticky. She was in euphoria.

Midori slowly moves back as his breathing calms. His face is flushed and his eyes look over the blondes face and neck with a carnal satisfaction. He meets her bright green eyes and only sees pure need in them. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't regretful.

"Please destroy Tachibana's mind, body and soul." She whispers, her throat still hurting.

Midori chuckles, leaning down again tracing a hand over the small girls' cheek. She leans into the touch, watching him with those hot eyes. "You surprised me yet again Hotaru." The girl flushes harder as her first name rolls off his tongue.

He sighs and steps back, looking at the wall clock that showed 1:00am. "We both have to get up early for that tournament. Best get home and get some sleep." He looks back at the blonde girl surprised to see her straighten and give him a sadistic smile.

"Till the battlefield then…" She murmurs meeting his gaze one last time before leaving his office. Giving him that look…she needs to be thoroughly punished. He thinks and can't help the insane giggle that follows. Yes, he was a maniac but he was starting to think she could match him. He was excited to see how far he could push her before she broke in his hands.

xXx

Tachibana could barely contain her excitement as her team entered the staging area. She didn't sleep at all last night. Her mind replayed every last detail of the office visit and she ended up relieving herself again.

She scans the area and sees Midori's team on the far side. The other teams gave them a wide berth out of fear and respect and she wondered if it bothered him. He probably fed off their fear. She thinks with a small smile before focusing back on the match up board. Her face falls when she sees her team wouldn't be paired up with his at all that day. She was still happy to play airsoft but dammit…she had wanted to go head to head with that man again.

The day went fast and by the end she was exhausted. She hadn't had much time to think of anything else and her team had been victorious. She follows them back to the car smiling happily at their playful banter.

"Oi good job today guys!" A happy voice rings out and Tachibana snaps her head up to see Midori's team cross their path. He locks eyes with her with a lazy smile that gives nothing away but then looks down as he passes. She follows his gaze and just barely has time to grab the scrap of paper in his hand. The team continues with none the wiser and she tries hard to keep the blush from rising at the small contact of skin.

Once they were on the road she peeks down at the hastily scribbled numbers of what could only be Midori's phone number. She gulps and her hands start sweating as she saves the number in her phone. Should she text him now so he had her number? Did that look too eager? As much as she wanted to be putty in his hands she also didn't want to be the only submissive one. She would wait a few days. Play a little hard to get. Would the buildup frustrate him or excite him? Probably both. She smiles evilly thinking how she wanted his rage. It'd be a long couple days for them both.

xXx

Midori drums his fingers on his desk impatiently. It had been a week since he had given that blonde brat his number and she hadn't contacted him once. He knew where she lived but that'd make him look needy if he just showed up. She was playing with him thinking she could get the upper hand. Little did she know her punishment was going to extreme levels with each passing day of silence.

He was having a hard time even focusing at work. His carefully constructed polite mask slipped as soon as he was alone and it was getting harder to put it back on. His shift finally ended and he slipped out before Fujimon could invite himself over again. He needed to be alone. He was trying to hold out for her but after their little office stint the building pressure was overwhelming him.

It was still early in the afternoon and he heads down the road to where he knew her school was located. His brain screamed at him to stop and turn back home saying he'd look like a stalker or a needy old man but her sadistic grin was playing on repeat and the image quieted his doubts. He wasn't going to let some brat get the best of him.

Students are already spilling out of the front gates and Midori scans the crowd. He ignores the numerous looks from the high schools thoroughly done with being the nice guy. A familiar blonde head pops out of the gate next to a busty red head and he has to do a double take to make sure it was the same person. She was wearing the boys' uniform for Christ's sake! Part of him was relieved that she wasn't showing off anything for the other guys but his other part really wanted to hike up the school girl skirt and fuck her from behind.

Tachibana tenses as she feels a menacing aura approach her. Everyone around her was whispering and she looks up to see the reason. Midori was striding towards her with a look of pure evil, his eyes flashed angrily and he didn't even bother to say hello. He just grabs her arm and hauls her off towards what she assumes is his apartment.

"M—Midori! Stop!" She tries but he stays silent. His grip tightens making her gasp and she realizes this was her fault. She had planned on texting him days ago but school got so busy with exams. His body was tense like a coiled snake ready to strike so she kept quiet and let herself be pulled along.

He reaches a large building and swipes a card to open the door. He lets her go as they enter the building but one look over his shoulder told her she had better not run off. She gulps and follows behind closely with a mixture of fear and excitement.

He was quiet in the elevator, not looking at her or touching her. She squirms but tries not to make a fuss as the door finally opens and she follows him down the hall. He opens the door and stands aside so she can walk in first. The front room was huge and her eyes bug out at how much space there was. He must've had the whole top floor as his apartment.

The door clicks shut and she whirls around instantly feeling the rush of malice wash over her. She watches as Midori calmly takes off his coat and then undos his leather belt. He looks up and his cold eyes freeze her in fear. He was so pissed at her. She trembles as he walks towards her with the belt folder in his hand like a whip.

"Take off just your pants and get on your hands and knees, now." His commanding tone instantly jolts her into action. She unbuttons the pants with shaking hands and kicks them off. She felt funny with her jacket on so she starts taking that off too when her head is yanked up by her short hair. "You don't listen well do you brat." Midori slams her down to the ground and she shakily gets on her hands and knees feeling suddenly embarrassed. Her brain was so foggy it was hard to pay attention to his words but obviously that was the wrong route to take.

The belt cracks across her small ass and she cries out in surprise. Pain explodes up her body but she feels her core get instantly hot. "This is for the first night of not texting me, little girl." The man growls and whips her again and again without mercy.

Midori can feel his anger dissipate as his apartment is filled with her moans of pleasure. She really was a masochist. He can't help but grin. The week had been torture but it didn't seem to matter as much now that she was here and making those noises. He yanks her up by her hair again and slides the belt around her neck looping the end through the buckle.

He tugs hard and she gags as it chokes her. "Come here my dog." He coos sadistically and yanks her face over to his legs. The bulge was evident through his pants and Tachibana licks her lips, looking up at the grinning sadist with pleading eyes.

She's pleased to see his grin widen and she takes that as her cue to get to work. The belt felt glorious around her neck and he kept it tight, almost to the point of cutting off all her air. She hastily pulls his pants down and takes the throbbing erection in her mouth without hesitation. This was her time to have some control. She was young but she had watched enough videos to know what to do. She runs her hands up his thighs enjoying the light tremble of his body. She takes him all in and he groans, clutching the belt tighter on reflex. She gags around his head and that seemed to excite him more. His body jerks and starts face fucking her at a steady pace.

He was trying to take control again but she wouldn't let him have it that easy. She grips his legs making him stop and twirls her tongue around his swollen head, licking up the precum. His breathing was ragged and she chances a look up as she licks to see Midoris grey eyes full of need for her. His handsome face was flushed and he looked absolutely vulnerable. The blonde turns back to her task feeling her own excitement wetting her panties again.

Midori couldn't believe how fantastic her mouth felt. Every touch and lick sent him careening to the edge and he had to forcibly restrain just so he could prolong the pleasure. He was about to tell her to stop when she takes his whole length down her throat again, gagging on the thickness. He couldn't take it. Midori grabs her hair keeping her head down as he jerks his hips hard against her face exploding down her throat. She eagerly swallows it all and proceeds to lick him clean like a starving puppy.

"Good girl." He says roughly still riding the euphoric high her sinful mouth had given him. She looks up at him again with a pleased smile.

"Tachibana likes to please Midori." She runs her tongue along her lips happily. Midori sighs and pulls his boxers back on, kicking off his pants and socks.

"Now it's your turn." He takes off the belt, running a finger over the red lines it left. He had to be careful not to leave any noticeable marks or their fun would be over too soon. He holds out a hand and she takes it hesitantly, confused by his change of behavior.

"Go into the bedroom. That door there." He points down the hall. "Lay on your back on the bed with your hands over your head and do not touch yourself." She frowns already feeling so close to her climax but does as he says. She lays down and waits, squirming as her wet panties cling to her. What the hell was he doing? She could barely hear him.

Why was she even listening to him? Sure, she liked being submissive but she wanted him to tremble in her hands again. She needed to be more defiant.

He walks in but she refuses to look over. The blonde keeps her eyes on the ceiling waiting for him to say something.

"That's a good girl. Now, finger yourself till you orgasm." He towers over her wearing that lazy smile but his eyes glinted.

"No. Tachibana wants Midori to touch her instead." She says meeting his eyes finally. He frowns slightly and leans down.

"I'm sorry. I don't recall saying you had a choice. Now do it." She shivers as his rough voice rolls over her but she doesn't move. She wanted his rage. She would have to try a different tactic.

"Tachibana thought Midori could pleasure any woman but Tachibana has done all the pleasuring. It's pathetic." Her voice drips with disdain and she internally cheers as her taunt has the desired effect.

Midori growls and crawls on top of her still not touching but closer now. "Shut your fucking mouth little girl. Just because your mouth was good doesn't mean shit." She just looks at him with defiant green eyes and he tries to calm down. He was playing right into her hand like this.

"Fine. I'll touch you." He smirks and leans down to give her a kiss when she jerks her head up barely missing his nose and smashes her head against his. He curses in surprise taken aback by the action.

"Midori knows where Tachibana wants to be touched!" The blonde falls back feeling a little dizzy at the impact but the rage from Midori was easy to see.

His large hand slams down on her neck and presses her hard against the bed. She gags harshly, surprised by the sudden move. Midori is breathing hard, angry that he let her goad him like this but she seemed to be asking for it. He revels in the choking noises she's making and her wide green eyes were filled with pleasure. God damn it, she was making him hard again with little effort. He was the one in charge but she was leading him to what she wanted without even trying.

Her arms were still above her head making no move to stop him. Her body trembled under him and he was tempted to just fuck her now. He slides his free hand down and lightly caresses the hot mess between her thighs making her jerk violently. She was this close from just being whipped and sucking him off? She either had no experience before now or she was a nymphomaniac. He presses his fingers against her and her eyes bug out. She was so close and he was still over her panties.

"Hotaru, you are so wet. Such a naughty girl getting excited from this." He squeezes her neck tighter as he dips a finger under the wet panties and over her clit. Her back arches and her hips jerk against his hand as she cums. It had been a long time since he had this much pleasure from a woman and they hadn't even fucked yet. His chest tightens at the thought.

He releases her neck and she gasps, a wide grin spreading across her flushed face. She looks at him with heated eyes and he can't wait any longer. "I want you." He murmurs sliding his hands up her shirt to take it off. She gasps and shivers at his touch but doesn't stop him. She wasn't even wearing a bra. How convenient. He never liked big breasted women. They got in the way and weren't as sensitive.

"T—Tachibana wants Midori too. She wants Midori badly." She pants not caring how needy she sounded anymore. The look on Midori's face was enough for her. He looked at her like she was his salvation and she wanted to give it to him. She wanted him to look only at her with that expression.

"Good." He growls and kisses her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth and invading each part. She feels him slide off her panties and she trembles in excitement. She finally moves her hands sliding them over his firm sides, reveling in how perfect he felt. He pulls back suddenly and she groans impatiently.

"Shush you needy brat." He commands without malice and she giggles, watching him pull off his boxers showing his full front to her. He really was a perfect specimen of a man. She rakes her needy eyes over his chest and abs to rest on the stone hard cock that was ready to impale her without regret.

"You know…you keep looking at me like that and I won't ever let you leave my sight." He says sounding strained.

She blinks up at him innocently. "Tachibana was promised that her mind, body and soul would be destroyed. Tachibana isn't very impressed." It was a lie and they both knew it but the defiant words brought that sadistic smile back to Midoris face and Tachibana trembles in anticipation.

Midori leans over her again watching her face and he taunts her wet entrance. He had so much power over the small girl and yet he complies instantly when she pushes him down with her small hands. Even with the natural lube, she was so tight. He groans and slowly goes deeper, pleasure exploding in his head at how she squeezed every inch of him.

He watches her wince in pain and stops, a small feeling of guilt creeping in. She was a virgin. He'd seen that look of pain before but this was the first time he felt guilty. He leans down and nuzzles her bitten neck.

"Are you okay?" His voice is muffled but she knows he's uncharacteristically showing concern. She nods, breathing in his scent and liking his soft hair against her face. She runs her hands over his back given him another light push down to continue.

Keeping his head down he drives in the rest of his length and she gasps clutching him tighter. "This is where it starts feeling amazing." He nibbles her ear before pushing himself up. Midori didn't feel his normal way of wanting to 'get it over with'. He wanted to revel in this feeling and keep that look of growing pleasure on his Hotaru's face forever. He slowly starts moving in and out watching face heat up more.

"Ah…Ah…M—Midori…feels good." She pants and he quickens the pace as he feels her growing tighter. He meets her glazed green eyes and thrusts harder, wanting to see her face twist with her climax. He was addicted to that face. That face only he could see.

Tachibana had never felt so much pleasure. She was riding a high of ecstasy and it was because of the manic man on top of her. His face was determined, concentrating on her completely. She digs her nails into his shoulder blades as her climax hits her hard. He slows down but still goes as deep as he can. Tachibana shakes and is surprised when her core heats up again almost instantly.

"Hotaru…" He leans down kissing her softly, wrapping his arms around her small body and pulling her up so she straddled him. He leans back against the beds headboard and moves her hips in a grinding fashion.

He was letting her be on top. Tachibana's head clears a little as she focuses on the movements and then starts doing them herself. He keeps his large hands on her hips but doesn't push her to move. Tachibana locks eyes with him and she tries different speeds and hip rotations. His breath hitches when she moves with his entire length in her and she continues the motion watching with satisfaction as his face flushes more, his eyes clouding with pleasure.

She wanted to make him orgasm so bad but the action was also hitting her sweet spot. She had to hurry but speeding up would make her lose the little control she had over the growing pressure. The blonde slows and instead starts running her hands over her man's chest and up to his neck. She squeezes hesitantly and his grey eyes snap to her hotly. He swallows hard but doesn't stop her so she squeezes harder using both hands to get a firm grip. Her hips start moving faster as she leans into him putting more pressure and completely enraptured by the power she felt. Midori's eyes roll back and his hands squeeze her hips hard pushing her to go faster.

The small blonde moans loudly as her spot is mercilessly hit. She was close but she wanted him to cum first. She grits her teeth and squeezes the man's throat tighter making him finally gag. The sound sends her in a frenzy. "T—Tachibana wants Midori to fill her up. Fill her up please!" She can't help but beg. Her body craved to be filled by him. His eyes snap open and she feels his stomach tense as he slams her down on him.

She couldn't take it. She lets his neck go and throws her head back with a scream as her orgasm rocks her over and over. Then a hot fluid fills her as Midori releases everything he has inside her. He's gasping for air and from the explosiveness of his orgasm. She had him on the ropes the whole time but her last comment was just too fucking dirty.

He looks up at the sweating and panting blonde, his mind racing at everything she made him feel and do. "Hotaru…" He starts but the words won't come out. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. He didn't even know how she actually felt about him besides on a sexual front but he couldn't leave her alone, not after she just destroyed him completely.

Tachibana looks down and frowns in concern at Midori's expression. He seemed hesitant. "Midori?" She smiles softly and runs her hands over his red cheeks, lacing her fingers through his wet hair.

"I want you to stay by my side, Hotaru." She pulls back surprised. He swallows and continues before he loses his nerve, "I don't know much about this…it's not normal for me. I just know I want more of this. I want more of you in every way." She was listening intently her face flushing more as he continued. He felt embarrassed but he was always trying to be true to his own self and this hadn't been a normal fucking. Nothing involving her was normal.

"Tachibana feels the same." He blinks up at her and sees actual tears falling. She's smiling widely and not in a sadistic way. It was a real smile directed at him of all people. "Tachibana can really be herself with Midori. Tachibana had always hid this side of her from everyone. It always made Tachibana sad." She leans down and nuzzles his neck breathing in his scent of sweat like a calming drug.

He wraps his arms around her small form and pulls her close with a laugh that surprises them both. "We are both maniacs, Hotaru." He laughs again and feels her smile against his neck before laughing as well. Yes they were both maniacs but they loved that side of each other the most.

The End?


End file.
